Machine type communications (MTC) is expected to increase significantly in the future. By the year 2020, it is expected that the number of MTC devices will exceed a billion. MTC devices will be used to support a broad variety of applications (e.g. Smart Grid, eHealth, Intelligent Transport Systems). The different MTC services may have different network functional and traffic Quality of Service (QoS) requirements. Consequently, provisioning for all the variations can be challenging. Since MTC devices connect to the Internet through mobile networks, MTC will put pressure on the network infrastructure (Radio Access Network (RAN) and core network) as well as the interconnecting nodes (routers and gateways). If a large number of MTC devices attempt to connect to the mobile network simultaneously then the system may become overloaded. A failure can occur in a mobile gateway if there is a sudden increase in the MTC traffic.